The Gift That Keeps on Licking?
by LittleTee
Summary: A new criminal, a gift, and a bank heist. What more could Darkwing Duck ask for Father's Day?
1. An Idea

Disclaimer Darkwing Duck is owned by Disney and not by me. I write this for fun and not for money.

Author's Note Okay, first time writing in the Darkwing Duck fandom so some characters may be OOC. Second, this fic was originally thought to be a one-shot but it grew to a few chapters instead.

**Chapter 1**

"Okay deadline crises Honk. Tomorrow's Father's Day and I still haven't found a gift for my dad yet." Gosalyn Mallard stated pacing back and forth in her room while her best friend Honker Muddlefoot sat on the only clean spot in the whole room, a red and purple beanbag.

"You could always give a gift card." Honker pointed out as he continued to watch Gosalyn pace back and forth.

"Nah, then he could buy something that I wouldn't be able to use."

"Usually the idea behind giving is to give something the receiver would want or need."

"Hey it's my hard earned allowance money that I have to spend to get that gift. So why can't I get something that a) I would like and b) that my dad would never get for me otherwise."

Honker shook his head disapprovingly, "Something tells me you miss the whole 'This better to give than receive' moral completely."

"No that's not it at all." Gosalyn sighed before continuing. "I know that its good to receive, and that its even better to give, but its best to do both."

"And your grandfather always said to do your best." Honker commented knowing where she was headed with her argument.

"Exactly. Now enough of this moral code stuff, I still need to find a gift for my dad."

"You could always clean your room."

Gosalyn stopped her pacing and stared at Honker in disbelief. "You can't be serious."

"Well he has told you to clean it several times and you haven't. By cleaning it could – "

"No Honk I'm not cleaning my room."

"I guess you're right. You wouldn't have enough time to clean it anyway."

"Its not about having or not having the time, its the principal behind it."

"Principal? What principal?"

"That its my room and if I want it --" Gosalyn paused searching for the right word to use.

"Messy?" Honker suggested.

"No, cluttered. If I want my room a little cluttered than I should have the right to have it that way. After all it's still a free country isn't it?"

Honker shook his head and pushed his glasses back up unto the bridge of his beak. "Maybe if you wrote down a list of things you and your dad like, you could be able to find a gift that both of you would appreciate."

"It couldn't hurt." Gosalyn agreed and went over to her desk to find a piece of paper and a pencil. During her search to find the two items she ran across her old portable radio. "I've been looking all over for this thing."

"Apparently 'all over' didn't include your desk."

"Ha-ha, very funny." Gosalyn shot back over her shoulder before switching on the radio. Which brought the small device to life. "Hey, it still works. Want to listen to some tunes while trying to figure out a gift idea?"

"Well, it has been said that classical music can help with the creative thought process."

"Classical? Not unless the creative thought process is another word for completely boring. Besides the dial is broken on this thing, so I can't change radio stations." Gosalyn turned up the volume and adjusted the antenna, and with pencil and paper in hand went over and sat beside Honker on the floor.

"First off I know dad has a thing for capes, but those things cost a pretty penny, so that's out."

"A cellular phone?"

"Do I look like I'm made of money? No, cellular phones are out, too."

Before Honker could comment on the subject a radio announcer came on.

"Today was the fifth annual St. Canard K-9 Clubbers' Dog Show. The grand prize of best in show was awarded to Miss Upshot with her english cocker spaniel Li'll John, which took home one thousand dollars. On another note the Third National Bank of St. Canard was robbed again today. Questions still surround the theft as to who the fiend behind the robbery was. Strange claw marks as well as charred plaster have been reported at the scene. It has also been rumored that this could be a start of a new criminal fiend on the lose. . ."

"Keen gear! Did ya hear that?"

"About the bank robbery? I think you should leave that to--"

"No no. Not that. About the dog show and the first place winner who got the thousand bucks."

Honker blinked at studied his best friend for a moment. Since when did Gosalyn Mallard aka Quiverwing Quack not want to go sleuthing when their was a mysterious and unusual crime afoot? However, before he could voice this question aloud Gosalyn answered it with the next comment she made.

"I mean with that kind of money I could buy that new gaming system that's coming out this Christmas as well as a few games to go with it. I could even buy dad a cellular phone and still have a few bucks left over for ice cream and sodas and other fun stuff."

"But you don't have that kind of money."

"I know that, but Miss Upshot, or whatever her name is, didn't have it either till she entered the dog show and won."

"Gosalyn, for one to enter a dog show they must first have a dog, and you don't have one. And your dad isn't going to give you one, since he has stated that you can't get a pet."

Gosalyn smiled wickedly. "He said I couldn't get one but he never said I couldn't give one."

"This isn't going to work," Honker commented looking at his friend.

"Oh ye of little faith. All we need now is some extra funds. Cause I'm sure purebreds cost more then twenty-five dollars." Gosalyn got silent and Honker could swore he saw a little light bulb flicker above Gosayln's head. "Honk I'm gonna need some –"

"Don't look at me. I've already spent all my money on my dad's present."

"Well duh, I knew that. Anyway I wasn't asking you for a loan, I was asking if you could be the distraction while I get my dad's credit card from his wallet."

"That would be stealing."

"The term is secretly borrowing, and anyway who pays my allowance?"

"Your father."

"Right. So when I'm 'secretly borrowing' his credit card I'm not stealing I'm just cutting out the middle man, so to speak."

Honker sighed, "Okay I'll be the distraction."

"Thanks Honk. Now here's the plan --" Honker put his hand up, stopping Gosalyn before she continued.

"I'll be the distraction and help you with this impossible plan on one condition; we split the winnings fifty-fifty."

"You drive a hard bargain Muddlefoot, but its a deal." And with that the two shook hands.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N 2 I know the first chapter kinda short but hopefully the next chapter will make up for that. ^_^


	2. Plan of Action

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine I'm just borrowing them, when I'm done I'll put them back 'mostly' unharmed. *wink*

**Chapter 2**

"Now what exactly is your plan of operation?" Honker asked.

"The plan is fairly simple, we soak him."

"We soak him, with what exactly?"

Gosalyn stood and search through the clutter that made up her room, to reveal two high-grade water guns. "With these babies."

"Gos you know how your dad feels about playing sports indoors, especially water sports."

"Yeah, but when has that stop me in the past? And besides anger can be a great distraction."

Honker shook his head for he knew resistance was futile when it came to anything Gosalyn related. "So what do we do with the water guns, do we run in barrels blazing or what?"

"Not exactly but you're close. We go in spraying I circle behind the target then you fire, making sure he's totally soaked. After which I pat him dry with this towel."

"That just happens to be on your arm the whole time?" Honker observed raising an eyebrow. "Wouldn't your dad be suspicious?"

"Nah. He won't have time to be suspicious."

"Because?"

"We will be coming at him to fast to think."

"Of course."

"Now while I'm drying him I pick his pocket. I hand it to you. You change the credit card switching it with this old expired one."

"How did you – never mind I don't even want to know how you got that."

"You make me sound like I stole it. Which I didn't, my dad gave it to me."

"He gave it to you?"

"Yeah, well technically I was supposed to shred it, but . . ." Gosalyn admitted tailing off.

"But something came up and you 'forgot' to."

"Well I wouldn't say forgot, it was more like waiting for the right moment."

"And that moment hasn't come yet."

"Exactly. Anyway after you switch the cards you then -- "

"Hand it back to you?"

"Right, then I place the wallet back before my dad knows whats happened."

"The classic bait and switch. This might just work."

"Of course this will work. It's my plan after all. It's foolproof. It can't fail."

"But is it Gos-proof?"

Gosalyn glared at Honker for a moment. "Now what exactly does that mean?"

"Your past record isn't all wins, and no losses. To be truthful most of 'em fail horribly."

"Name just one plan that failed horribly."

"Well there was the time when you wanted to catch webfoot and collect the reward money."

"That plan would've worked if that potato vampire hadn't showed up and made everybody vampire-zombies. It had nothing to do with me."

"Or the time when you wanted to rescue the school mascot."

"How was I to know he wasn't being held by another school team? Students do things like that all the time."

"Or the time you sneaked into--"

"Okay, okay, I get your point Honk. So my batting average isn't a thousand, but remember with all plans comes a chance of failure."

"Although, it seems your plans get the majority of failures."

****

Meanwhile downstairs Drake Mallard switched off the television portal that served as the communication between SHUSH headquarters and Darkwing Duck, Drake Mallard's secret identity.

"What's happening in the world of SHUSH?" Launchpad asked walking into the living room.

"We have been called to investigate a break-in of the third national bank."

"Again? Isn't that like the third time it's been broken into this month?" Launchpad commented. "And since when did SHUSH get involved with bank robberies?"

"It appears to be no mere bank heist. Not a penny was taken from the vault. Just contents from a safe deposit box was stolen."

"Why would someone break into a bank and just steal a safe deposit box?"

"Good question LP. Especially since the bank had assets of over a half-million locked away."

"The thief must have been dense to leave that kind of money behind."

"That or very clever."

Unbeknown to the two crime fighters, Gosalyn and Honker sneaked into their positions against either side of the doorway.

"On three we go in shooting, got it?"

Honker nodded giving his water gun one final priming pump while Gosalyn slowly counted down.

"You're all wet Muddlefoot." Gosalyn shouted chasing Honker into the living room shooting her water pistol.

Drake was poised to go into another lengthy lecture about the dangers of playing water sports indoors when Gosalyn ducked behind him.

"Gos, what are you doing?" Drake asked turning and looking down at his daughter.

"Trying not to get soaked."

"What?"

"Look out DW!" Launchpad yelled jumping backwards away from the line of fire.

Drake still unaware of the sinister plan the two ducklings had hatched, turned to see but it was too late. Two streams of super fast water plowed into the surprised mallard knocking him to the floor.

"Dad, are you okay?" Gosalyn asked looking down at her floored father.

"Did anybody get the number of that fire truck?" Drake replied sitting halfway up then crashing back down again.

Gosalyn stared at Honker who still held the water gun. "Gee, nice going Honk. I told you to soak him not totally blast him down."

"Good thing I didn't use the leave 'em soaked forever option on this thing."

"Are those things legal? I mean don't you have to be at least 21 before you can operate that thing." Launchpad asked still keeping a safe distance from Honker and the water pistol.

"Oh no, you only have to be three and older to use them." Honker replied placing his water weapon on the coffee table.

Gosalyn already on her knees at her dad's side was trying her best to dry him with her towel. Thankful that Launchpad had apparently missed her slip-up, and she was also thankful that Honker kept Launchpad busy enough for her to pick Drake's wallet.

"I need a glass of water Launchpad."

"More water? Gos I think Drake isn't going to be thirsty for awhile."

"No Launchpad, I need the water to revive him with."

"Oh, gotcha." Launchpad then proceeded to the kitchen. Keeping a wide berth of both unmanned weapons as he went.

"Okay Honk here you go." Gosalyn whispered handing over the lifted wallet to Honker. Who switched the cards and handed it back in one swift motion. Gosalyn blinked as she took the wallet back. "Whoa, where did you learn to do that?"

"From my brother."

"Oh."

Just then Launchpad returned from the kitchen water glass in hand. However, with his bulk he didn't see his right foot hook the shoulder strap to the water pistol that lay on the coffee table.

Honker noticed this and took a step backwards. "Launchpad watch out, your foot is caught --" but it was too little to late.

Launchpad tripped over the toy and crashed to the ground sending the water flying on to Drake.

"Why-What happen?" Drake stammered sitting up. "Launchpad what are you doing on the floor?"

"Oh just practicing my landings DW." Launchpad replied pushing himself up right.

"Well we don't have the time for that. We got a crime to solve." Drake said as he stood brushing himself off.

"Here dad let me dry you off some more."

"Thanks Gos but I'm pretty much dry now."

"No you're not, you're still dripping wet." Gosalyn said pointing out the new puddle below Drake.

"Well I'll drip dry on the way to the bank. "

"But, but --"

"No buts. Besides I still haven't forgotten how I got wet to begin with."

"Hey it isn't my fault, you should have ducked – "

"Just clean up this mess and we'll talk more about this later." Drake turned his attention from his daughter and took a seat. "You ready Launchpad?"

"Roger and will-co." Launchpad answered taking his seat beside Drake.

"Okay, let's get --"

"But dad--"

"Not now Gos. . . Now where was I?"

Gosalyn rolled her eyes before mumbling. "Let's get dangerous."

"Thanks." Drake's hand floated poised above the statue that doubled as the trigger to the secret passageway. "Let's get dangerous," Drake announced dramatically hitting the statue, causing him and Launchpad to spin forward unto the tower.

"Great! Just Great!" Gosalyn said crossing her arms.

"What's wrong? It didn't go strictly to plan but we did switch the cards, and I might add we didn't get caught. All in all it went better than I feared."

"Yeah we did the bait and switch, but we forgot to throw the hook back." Gosalyn replied holding up the wallet for Honker to see. "When dad finds this missing, we'll be toast duck."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: First off, thanks to all the readers that gave feedback on Chapter 1. Second, because of an evil attack from the 'evil-crossover-plot-bunny' I'll be placing this story in the crossover section when chapter 3 is up. Just a heads up. Anyway I hoped you like this chapter and hopefully I will have chapter 3 up in about a week. Till then since you've read this far make a girl happy, and leave some feedback. ^_^


End file.
